


Теперь в продаже голый календарь АНБУ

by Tamiraina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: – Ты хочешь сказать, что этот календарь был твоей идеей? – спросил Ирука. – Что ты придумал все это, убедил других АНБУ принять участие и устроил все эти нелепые фотосессии… только для того, чтобы привлечь мое внимание?Последовала пауза.– Ну, сначала я собирался пригласить тебя на ужин, – ответил Гончая.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 3





	Теперь в продаже голый календарь АНБУ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The ANBU Naked Calendar is Now on Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088598) by [callaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callaina/pseuds/callaina), [HazelBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/pseuds/HazelBeka). 



> В тексте присутствует замечательная иллюстрация Какаши из календаря от calliana. Версия без маски. Ну, вернее, только с одной маской) 
> 
> Внимание! Рейтинг картинки R!!! Уже были жертвы неосторожного просмотра 😆

Когда Ирука впервые увидел благотворительный календарь АНБУ, он продержался впечатляющие сорок пять минут, прежде чем вернуться в магазин, чтобы купить один для себя. Он был частым покупателем в магазине с атрибутикой АНБУ не потому, что был одержим ими, как некоторые другие шиноби, которые стремились когда-нибудь присоединиться к их рядам, а потому, что любил поощрять своих учеников разными небольшими призами – тех, кто написал лучшее эссе или у кого был самый большой прогресс за семестр. В то утро он вошел в магазин и поздоровался с продавцом – не АНБУ, конечно, хотя все товары были официальными, – а затем направился к отделу с брелками.

Наруто достоверно сообщил ему, что брелки АНБУ в настоящее время являются самым востребованным товаром, и многие спешат собрать их все. Маленькие вязаные фигурки АНБУ на цепочках, и Ирука насчитал пять различных рисунков масок, пару из которых он узнал. Он взял по одному из них, желая, чтобы они были менее дорогими, и пересек маленький магазин, чтобы положить их на прилавок и обыскать карманы пальто в поисках бумажника.

Хозяйка магазина, почтенная женщина, которую АНБУ ласково называли Тетушкой, окинула Ируку заговорщицким взглядом, изучая его покупки.

– О, Ирука-сенсей, вы как раз вовремя. Сегодня мы получили первую партию нового календаря, и вы точно захотите купить один, прежде чем все они будут распроданы.

– Календарь? – рассеянно спросил Ирука, наконец отыскав бумажник.

– Это, конечно, немного неприлично, – прошептала Тетушка с возмущенным восторгом. – Но они сделали это в благотворительных целях, так что я могу принять его в продажу, хоть и только на этот раз.

Она нырнула за прилавок и достала завернутый в термоусадочную пленку настенный календарь, который с усмешкой положила перед Ирукой. Увидев изображение на обложке, Ирука издал сдавленный сип.

– Это голый календарь, – сказала Тетушка театральным шепотом, как будто Ирука этого не заметил.

Ирука это  _ заметил _ . Он заметил это очень хорошо. На обложке была фотография нескольких АНБУ, стоящих в ряд, спиной к камере, в основном мужчины, но также и с несколькими женщинами. Они стояли где-то на горе, судя по фону, и все были совершенно голые, круглые ягодицы блестели на солнце.

Первой слабой мыслью Ируки было, что сохранить эту фотосессию в секрете, должно быть, было  _ кошмаром _ . Он также обнаружил, что изучает фигуры, ища намек на узнавание, а затем остановился, прежде чем ему пришлось бы признаться самому себе, чью задницу он искал.

– У них такие молодые, крепкие тела, – вздохнула Тетушка. – Я помню, когда у меня было такое тело.

Ирука очень пристально смотрел на ряд задниц, чтобы не реагировать на это.

– Это... э-э... очень хорошая фотография, – сказал он.

– Вы бы видели фотографии внутри, – сказала Тетушка. – Групповой снимок хорош, но у каждого из них свой собственный месяц, и некоторые из них действительно довольно шаловливы, – она хихикнула. – Мой любимый – август. Он славный мальчик, не знаю, как им удалось уговорить его раздеться, но я не жалуюсь.

Ирука слушал вполуха. Его взгляд остановился на одной конкретной фигуре. Это был мужчина, стоявший в середине шеренги, спина у него была не такая широкая, как у других, но мускулистая, ноги длинные и сильные. У него была бледная кожа, и это, плюс копна растрепанных белых волос, выдавало его.

– У вашего молодого человека очень дерзкая задница, не так ли? – сказала Тетушка, и Ирука захлебнулся.

– Он не мой.…Я не знаю, кого вы имеете в виду, – быстро сказал он, но почувствовал, что его щеки пылают.

– Вы не должны стесняться меня, Ирука-сенсей, я слышу все сплетни. В вашем доме весь год будет май, – она подмигнула ему. – Это очень лестная фотография. Действительно подчеркивает его лучшую черту.

Ирука пристально посмотрел на календарь, а затем с очень твердым самообладанием подтолкнул его обратно к Тетушке.

– Я просто возьму брелки, спасибо.

Тетушка прищелкнула языком. 

– Все деньги идут в приют, вы же знаете. Это хорошее дело! – когда Ирука все еще не потянулся за ним, она вздохнула и положила его обратно за стойку. – Я оставлю вам один, – ласково заверила она его. – На тот случай, если вы передумаете.

Когда Ирука уходил, звякнул колокольчик, и он дошел до своей улицы, прежде чем остановился, взглянул на крыши, чтобы проверить, не блеснет ли зимний солнечный свет на доспехах, а затем выругался про себя, развернулся и поспешил обратно в магазин.

***

Когда Ирука наконец добрался до дома, он взял связку брелоков и спрятал их в сумку, чтобы в понедельник отнести в Академию. Потом он приготовил ланч, все это время демонстративно не глядя на пластиковый пакет, невинно лежавший на кухонном столе. Может быть, он спрячет его до января. Не было смысла открывать его сейчас, когда в году еще оставалось целых три недели.

Покончив с едой, Ирука ополоснул миску, сложил тарелки, вытер раковину, а затем повернулся и кинулся к пластиковому пакету, который разорвал в спешке, чтобы достать календарь. Пакет печально упал на пол, но он не обратил на него внимания.

Он аккуратно разрезал термоусадочную пленку ножницами и положил календарь на стол, во второй раз взглянув на обложку. Его взгляд снова остановился на Гончей, и он демонстративно перевернул страницу, чтобы не смотреть.

Чтобы доказать тем богам, которые бросали свои осуждающие взгляды на извращенцев всего мира, что его не интересует ни один конкретный АНБУ, Ирука решил пролистать каждый месяц,  _ кроме _ мая. Это покажет Тетушке. Он медленно переворачивал глянцевые страницы, оценивая фотографии и те часы работы, которые, должно быть, ушли на создание такого масштабного художественного проекта, и игнорируя тот факт, что его лицо становилось все горячее при каждом изображении.

На большинстве снимков был изображен один шиноби, но на некоторых – два или три. На фотографии за апрель были изображены две женщины, стоящие бок о бок, каждая из которых держала меч так, чтобы он закрывал грудь ее напарницы – или большую часть груди. Ирука осторожно пролистнул май, закрыв глаза, чтобы абсолютно не видеть даже намека на изображение, а затем перевернул еще пару страниц с закрытыми глазами, просто чтобы убедиться. Потом его взгляд упал на август – любимца Тетушки – и он остановился на минуту, чтобы полюбоваться композицией. Что было определенно законным художественным термином, а не кодом для «компрометирующей позиции».

Этот АНБУ был в лесу, стратегически низкая ветка прикрывала его промежность. У него была очень мускулистая грудь, пресс настолько четко очерченный, что его практически можно было представить, как иллюстрацию в словаре, а на широком плече сидел маленький пушистый котенок. К каждому изображению прилагался небольшой текст с описанием, а этот гласил:  _ «когда Кот не отправляется на задания S-ранга, ему иногда приходится спасать с деревьев домашних питомцев» _ . Ирука узнал его маску; он несколько раз видел Кота с Гончей и подозревал, что именно Гончая подбил Кота на это. Он воспользовался моментом, чтобы оценить жертву Кота.

Ирука пролистал еще пару месяцев, но уже начал терять концентрацию. Он почти не видел ноябрь, закусив губу и пытаясь сдержать свою предательскую руку, которая против его воли тянулась, чтобы перевернуть страницы. В конце концов, его решимость лопнула.

– Пошел ты к черту, Гончая, – пробормотал он и распахнул календарь прямо на мае.

Большинство фотографий были сделаны на открытом воздухе, но эта была другой. На заднем плане была традиционная комната с татами на полу и бумажными раздвижными дверями; здесь не было окон, чтобы выдать местоположение, но Ирука поставил бы свое левое яичко на то, что это был клановый комплекс. Гончая сидел в центре комнаты на простом деревянном табурете, небрежно расставив ноги, одетый только в маску и перчатки. Освещение было как раз таким, чтобы подчеркнуть его мускулы: его бедра были крепко сложены, его грудные мышцы умоляли о прикосновении, а его бицепсы были накачены как раз в нужной мере. Но не эти части тела привлекли взгляд краснеющего Ируки. Нет, больше всего привлекал внимание центр изображения: свиток, который Гончая держал над своей промежностью и который развернулся до самой земли, скрывая член Гончей, но открывая символы, написанные чернилами на бумаге.

Это была гребаная барьерная печать.

– Ты ублюдок, – выдохнул Ирука, когда достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы сформировать связные мысли. – У тебя  _ не настолько _ большой член.

– Откуда ты знаешь, сенсей? – спросил Гончая.

Ирука дернулся так сильно, что почти подпрыгнул. Он резко обернулся, и Гончая попятился с того места, где стоял, перегнувшись через плечо Ируки. То, что он не почувствовал его присутствия, свидетельствовало о том, как сильно отвлекся Ирука, но на него навалилось сейчас слишком много всего, чтобы переживать еще и из-за того, что Гончая мог сейчас подумать о его навыках шиноби.

– Ты чуть не довел меня до сердечного приступа, – пробормотал Ирука. – Какого хрена ты делаешь в моем доме?

– Ты добавил меня к своей защите, помнишь? – спросил Гончая. Он небрежно сунул руки в карманы и прислонился к столу. – После того, как я в последний раз чуть не истек кровью на твоем пороге.

– Это было только  _ на крайний случай _ . 

– Сегодня во время патрулирования я был тяжело ранен, – сказал Гончая.

Ирука оглядел его, потому что с Гончей никогда нельзя было быть слишком уверенным.

– По-моему, ты прекрасно выглядишь.

– Я ушиб палец ноги. Было очень больно. Но я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, когда вижу, как ты теряешь сознание от моей фотографии.

Лицо Ируки было таким горячим, что он надеялся, что Гончая получит ожоги третьей степени только от одного взгляда на него.

– Я не  _ теряю сознание _ , – сказал он. – Это даже не мой календарь!

– Удивительно, как он оказался в твоем доме, учитывая, что он не твой.

– Это для друга, – сказал Ирука с резкостью в голосе, которая заставила Гончую бросить ему вызов.

– Какого друга?

– Того, у кого самый плохой вкус в мужчинах.

– Но я приложил столько усилий, чтобы сделать снимок, который тебе понравится, – вздохнул Гончая. – А что с ним не так? Не слишком ли мал свиток?

Ирука издал сдавленный звук.

– Это… это… это даже не настоящая чакровая бумага, невозможно, чтобы кто-то нарисовал барьерную печать на таком свитке! – он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в лицо Гончей. – Если только ты не хочешь привлечь мое внимание.

– Я бы сказал, что мне это удалось, – самодовольно сказал Гончая. – Это стоит всех усилий и времени, которые я вложил в этот проект.

Ирука запнулся. Он посмотрел на календарь. Огромный свиток Гончей снова посмотрел на него.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что этот календарь был  _ твоей _ идеей? – спросил Ирука. – Что ты придумал все это, убедил других АНБУ принять участие и устроил все эти нелепые фотосессии…  _ только для того, чтобы привлечь мое внимание? _

Последовала пауза.

– Ну, сначала я собирался пригласить тебя на ужин, – ответил Гончая. – Но если ты просто не можешь больше сдерживаться, то, наверное, можешь изнасиловать меня прямо сейчас.

Ирука вытащил из подставки нож. Самый большой, на случай, если свиток не был полной ложью.

Руки Гончей взлетели вверх, и он сделал несколько шагов назад.

– Шучу! – сказал он. – Я просто шучу! И насчет ужина тоже, вообще-то, так как есть вот это вот все… – он указал на свою маску. – Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я угостил тебя ужином, а потом сидел и смотрел, как ты ешь. Или это странно? Это определенно странно. Ты, наверное, можешь догадаться, что я не часто хожу на свидания.

Ирука опустил нож. 

– Ты... приглашаешь меня на свидание? – спросил он, и теперь его щеки горели совсем по другой причине.

Гончая нервно почесал в затылке. 

– Я бы с удовольствием, – сказал он. – Но я полагаю, что ты, вероятно, не захочешь. Я имею в виду, как это вообще будет работать? Я не могу назвать тебе свое имя, я не могу показать тебе свое лицо… с тех пор как я встретил тебя, у того, что я АНБУ, внезапно появилось много недостатков, которых я никогда раньше не замечал. – Он отвел взгляд. Кончики его ушей порозовели.

Ирука, конечно, знал, что есть причина, по которой Гончая ходил за ним по пятам, как потерявшийся щенок. Он понимал, что это влюбленность, был польщен ею, хотя и не понимал, почему она началась и почему длилась так долго, и уж точно не понимал, почему Гончая появлялся в его квартире всякий раз, когда ему было больно, одиноко или грустно. Должно быть, в его жизни были и другие люди, которые значили для него больше, чем Ирука, и все же Гончая снова и снова старался привлечь к себе внимание Ируки.

Это было мило и немного тревожно, и Ирука старался не подпускать его очень близко, чтобы не стало слишком больно, если однажды Гончая перестанет приходить. Судя по тому, как трепетало сейчас его сердце, он не очень хорошо поработал.

– А я и не думал, что ты трус, – сказал он. – Откуда ты знаешь, что это не сработает, если мы даже не пытались?

Взгляд Гончей снова метнулся к нему. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что хочешь попробовать?

– Я говорю, что тебе не нужно знать чье-то имя, чтобы знать, что это за человек. Может быть, мы и не можем встречаться как нормальная пара, но нормально – это все равно скучно.

Гончая все еще наблюдал за ним, и Ирука пожалел, что не знает, какое выражение лица скрывает эта маска.

– Закрой глаза, – сказал Гончая.

Ирука послушался и услышал, как Гончая сделал несколько шагов, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними. Он почувствовал его присутствие прямо перед собой, а затем рука в перчатке мягко коснулась его подбородка и слегка откинула голову назад. Губы прижались к его губам, теплые и нежные. Поцелуй был легким, почти застенчивым и закончился слишком быстро. Гончая отпрянул, но недалеко. Его рука все еще лежала на лице Ируки, и он слышал его тихое дыхание.

Ресницы Ируки затрепетали. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Всего один маленький взгляд, и он будет удовлетворен. Он приоткрыл глаза и обнаружил, что ладонь Гончей закрывает ему обзор с расстояния в пару сантиметров.

– Ты мне не доверяешь! – обвинил он его.

– А я должен был тебе доверять? – спросил Гончая. Его голос звучал яснее без маски, веселый и приятно глубокий. – Учитывая, что тебе пришлось бы открыть глаза, чтобы поймать меня на недоверии?

Ирука вспыхнул и снова закрыл глаза. 

– Я... Ну... это ты виноват, что мне захотелось посмотреть!

– Ты уже рассмотрел мое тело лучше, чем я твое, – сказал Гончая. – Почти целиком, кроме нескольких сантиметров.

– Нескольких сантиметров, а? Я знал, что свиток что-то компенсирует.

Гончая рассмеялся, но его смех звучал приглушенно, что означало, что он вернул маску на место. Жаль. Ирука открыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Гончая опустил руку.

– Технически я все еще на дежурстве, – сказал он. – Но моя смена заканчивается в шесть. Может быть, я вернусь сегодня вечером?

– Смотреть, как я ужинаю?

– Я надеялся, что мы, может быть, снова поцелуемся, но, думаю, я мог бы романтически смотреть на тебя, пока ты целуешься с миской рамена вместо этого.

Ирука фыркнул. 

– Тогда иди и возвращайся к работе. Знает ли Сандайме-сама, как часто он платит тебе за то, что ты флиртуешь со мной?

– Эй, я тоже плачу налоги и полностью поддерживаю такое использование государственных средств.

Гончая еле волочил ноги, когда Ирука решительно подвел его к входной двери и выпроводил.

– Если ты не придешь к шести пятнадцати, я с тобой расстанусь, – сказал он, когда Гончая переступил порог.

– Но тогда ты никогда не узнаешь, насколько велик мой член, – сказал тот и благоразумно отскочил, прежде чем Ирука успел его шлепнуть.

Покраснев, Ирука вернулся на кухню, и его взгляд снова упал на календарь. Может быть, это и не было ужасной покупкой. Возможно, он даже воспользуется им. Чтобы окупить потраченные деньги.

Он снял со стены календарь текущего года и повесил вместо него календарь АНБУ, так что обнаженное изображение Гончей смотрело на кухню. Ирука отступил на шаг, чтобы полюбоваться им на мгновение, а затем перевернул страницы обратно к августу и удовлетворенно кивнул.

Тетушка, возможно, была права насчет него, но он все еще мог доказать, что она чертовски ошибается.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст, который сопровождал фотографию Гончей, гласил: «Гончая – один из наших самых преданных оперативников, он часто работает в офисе долгими, тяжелыми днями.


End file.
